The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring and damper devices and, more particularly, to support and carrier assemblies dimensioned for securement between components of gas spring and damper assemblies. End member assemblies including such support and carrier assemblies as well as gas spring and damper assemblies and suspension systems are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Gas spring and damper assemblies are well known and commonly used. Known gas spring and damper assemblies typically include a gas spring assembly and a damper (e.g., a hydraulic or fluid damper). The gas spring assembly can include opposing end members and a flexible bellows or sleeve secured therebetween to define a spring chamber suitable for containing a quantity of pressurized gas. The damper can include a damper housing and a damper piston located within the housing. A damper rod is connected to the damper piston and projects from the damper housing so that the damper piston and rod can undergo reciprocal motion relative to the damper housing.
In an assembled condition, the damper rod and damper housing extend into and through the gas spring assembly. Typically, the damper rod is connected to one of the end members of the gas spring assembly and the damper housing is connected to the other end member of the gas spring assembly. In many cases, one or more sealing elements can be operatively disposed between the damper housing and the other end member of the gas spring assembly, such as may be operative form a substantially fluid-tight seal therebetween.
Notwithstanding the common usage and overall success of conventional designs, it is believed desirable to develop gas spring and damper constructions that may provide improved performance, reduced weight, reduced costs of manufacture and/or assembly and/or such as may otherwise advance the art of gas spring and damper devices.